


Suit

by Lanternhill



Series: Games [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanternhill/pseuds/Lanternhill
Summary: HHH helps Kevin get dressed.Set at the Raw after The Festival of Friendship.





	

Kevin hadn't heard from Hunter in months beyond a quick hello. There had been no detailed explanation of some grand plan, no assistance in his title reign. There had been no repeat performance of the night they had spent together, which Kevin was mostly happy about. He had been forced to figure things out on his own and he had done a bang up job if he did say so himself. 

Then Hunter was back and letting him know he planned to be around for awhile. Kevin guessed _Seth Rollins_ was important enough to deal with in person. He hadn't even needed Hunter to tell him Jericho was dead weight, that he was bringing him down. He knew it. Jericho had never been his best friend; Kevin had just been using him. He had kept repeating that over and over like a mantra since the Festival of Friendship.

Now, Hunter watched him expectantly. Kevin could do this. He couldn't fail him. He had done it before and survived, hadn't he? He was the longest reigning Universal Champion Kevin Owens, wasn't he? He wasn't intimidated by anyone or anything. He took a step a forward and despite his bravado, took a step back again.

"For fuck's sake Kevin," Hunter grumbled and then unzipped the garment bag Kevin had been staring at for the last few minutes. “It’s a suit. Put the damn thing on. I would rather not wear them either, but it’s about presentation. Most of the fight is won before you ever step foot into the ring.” 

“There’s a tie,” Kevin said. As if the prospect of putting on the suit alone wasn't making him break out into a sweat already. At least it wasn’t a skinny tie. Only morons wore skinny ties.

“You were wearing a suit regularly for a while. What happened?” Kevin shifted his weight from foot to foot.

“I don’t know. I hate suits. Chris, he said, I should just be myself and wear what’s comfortable.” Hunter’s eyes narrowed.

“You took fashion advice from a man who thinks it’s okay to wear a vest without a shirt?” Kevin had thought Chris always looked pretty cool — like a rock star — but he didn’t say anything and shrugged. Hunter removed the garment bag from the suit in a quite violent manner. He draped the suit more carefully over a chair.

“The nerve of that guy on top of everything else,” he muttered. “I can’t believe he took credit for your success.” Kevin nodded vigorously in agreement. That had genuinely bugged him. Hunter continued. “When I’m the one responsible.” Kevin stopped nodding. He frowned, but adopted a more neutral expression when Hunter turned back to him.

Hunter examined him thoughtfully. “I guess I’ll have to help you with this too.” He walked over to Kevin and the look he gave him made Kevin’s mouth go dry. “Arms up.” 

Kevin stayed frozen for a moment and then put his arms up. Hunter grasped the edge of Kevin’s t-shirt and lifted it, pulling it up slowly, and tugging it when it caught on Kevin’s head a little. The soft, worn cotton felt nice against his skin. He didn’t imagine that starched and pressed button down shirt would feel nearly as pleasant.

Hunter kissed him lightly on the mouth and then undid Kevin’s belt. Kevin stared up at the ceiling and then over Hunter’s shoulder. He thought of how he had undressed Hunter the night they had spent together. He had tried not to dwell on that night, but mostly failed. He replayed it in his head more than once— analyzed it to see if he did something wrong to make Hunter ignore him for the last several weeks. The memories were very clear in his head and he felt a rush of arousal and unease.

He didn’t want to seem like a coward so he braced himself and met Hunter’s eyes. “It’s nice for you to get me something and all, but was there something wrong with my old suits?” Hunter paused in the middle of unbuttoning Kevin’s jeans.

“Yes. There was.” Hunter shook his head slightly and undid the rest of the buttons. 

“Oh. Well...thanks.” Kevin tried to sound enthusiastic, but it was far from the best acting he had ever done in his life. Hunter laughed and kissed him again. He then crouched down on the floor and began untying the laces on Kevin’s sneakers. Kevin bent down to help.

“I. I can do that.” 

Hunter pushed his hand away. Looking at Hunter down on the floor near his feet was doing weird things to him so Kevin stared at a space on the wall while Hunter finished untying his shoes and slipped them off. He looked down again when Hunter tugged at his jeans to pull them off. He carefully balanced with a hand on Hunter’s shoulders to step out of his jeans.

Kevin now stood clad only in his boxers. He felt incredibly exposed under the harsh lights and crossed his arms in front of himself. He had intimate familiarity with Hunter’s body and knew under _his_ clothes it was all cut muscle and definition. He now looked longingly at the suit on the chair. At least he would be covered when he was in it. 

Hunter didn’t make a move for the suit though. He ran his hands up Kevin’s calves to his thighs instead. He then nuzzled Kevin’s cock while he gripped his ass. Kevin gasped and clutched at Hunter’s shoulder for balance again. Hunter mouthed at Kevin’s cock through the cloth of his boxers. Kevin wished there were some new boxers to go along with the new suit to give Hunter an excuse to slip them off and have direct access to skin.

Kevin sighed at the loss of contact when Hunter stood up to get the suit. He kept touching Kevin lightly all over as he slid his pants and shirt on. The material probably cost more than anything Kevin had worn before, but it still felt somewhat coarse against his sensitized skin. Hunter brought Kevin’s fingers up to his mouth and kissed them before he did up the cuffs on his sleeve. The motion made Kevin think of Hunter’s mouth on his cock again and he decided he hated these suit pants even more. They felt tighter and more uncomfortable now that he was aroused.

Hunter left the top buttons of Kevin’s shirt undone and cupped the back of Kevin’s neck to pull him in for a kiss. He then trailed his mouth down to Kevin’s neck. Kevin leaned his head back for easier access and Hunter continued sucking and kissing underneath his jaw and at his neck. After a final kiss to the underside of his jaw, Hunter buttoned the final buttons on Kevin’s shirt and looped the tie around his neck. He pulled it uncomfortably tight before loosening it. 

Kevin tugged at the tie a bit while Hunter held out the jacket for him. He knew he had to wear it, but it didn’t feel natural or comfortable. 

“Leave it be,” Hunter said. “I made it perfect.” 

Kevin dutifully let go of the tie, turned around, and put his arms in the suit jacket. Hunter adjusted it on his shoulders and skimmed his hands over Kevin’s back and arms. He looked down at himself. It felt more like a costume than his gear. He turned around and Hunter stepped back to eye him critically. Kevin wasn’t used to anything like this — dressing up for someone, being put on display, it was all totally outside his realm of experience. He didn’t imagine he made much of a picture. Seth must have been so much better suited for things like this. He fidgeted with his tie again. A flash of heat went through him. He might count the seconds until he could get this off and get his gear on.

Hunter put his hand over Kevin’s to still him. He tugged Kevin a little forward and then slid his fingers along the lapels of the jacket. He reached into his pocket and brought out a clip. He carefully slipped it onto Kevin’s tie.

“A gift from Steph.”

Hunter knelt again to put on Kevin’s socks and shoes. Kevin thought about saying he could do that himself again, but kept silent. Hunter obviously wanted to do every little thing for some reason.

When Hunter stood up, he was very close to Kevin. He placed his hand underneath the jacket, on the small of Kevin’s back. Kevin wondered if the material felt as scratchy to Hunter as it did him. He stopped thinking when Hunter kissed him again. He was getting used to it now, how Hunter kissed softly. The hand on his back tightened just a little and Hunter gently ran his other hand along Kevin’s cock. They parted and Hunter spoke. 

“You’re up soon.”

“What?” Kevin asked, rather dazed. He was rock hard.

“You’re opening the show, remember?” 

“Yes? Yes.” Kevin had thought a lot of what to say to that stupid idiot Goldberg — he corrected himself — that asshole Goldberg, but his head was emptied of coherent thoughts at the moment. 

“You have to pose for a few photos first.” Hunter ushered him to the door.

Kevin took a moment to gather his thoughts. He picked up his title and threw it over his shoulder. He guessed the red looked good against the dark of his suit.

“I'm sure you will kill it,” Hunter said. Kevin was sure too.


End file.
